emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2018
2018 is Emmerdale's 47th and current year. Production is overseen by Iain MacLeod. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8184/8185 (22nd June 2018)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Sandy Thomas (until February). Lydia Hart (until April). Bob Hope (from May). * The Grange - *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, and Noah Dingle. Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (January to March). Paddy Kirk (from April). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks. *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield. Leyla Harding (until January). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. Daz Spencer (until May). *'Mill Cottage' **'Flat 1' - Aaron Dingle. Robert Sugden (from February). Sebastian White (from March). Liv Flaherty (until April, from June). ''Gerry Roberts ''(until May). **'Flat 2' - Jessie Grant *'Dale View' - Pete and Ross Barton and Moses Dingle. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. Bob Hope (until May). *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Robert Sugden (until February). Sebastian White (January to March). Rebecca White (from February). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Doug Potts, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Daz Spencer (May to June). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Tracy Metcalfe (until March). Frank Clayton (until February). Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (March to April). *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (from February). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (until January and from March). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Isaac Dingle. Faith Dingle (until March). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (from March). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Paddy Kirk (until April). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (from March). *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle. Lachlan White (from January). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (until March). Lydia Hart (from April). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until March, from April). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lachlan and Sebastian White (until January). Joe Tate and Graham Foster (from January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Doug Potts. Tracy Metcalfe (from March). *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, Faith and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton and Lydia Hart.Rebecca White (from March). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey and Leyla Harding. *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Ross Barton (until January). *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope, Brenda Walker and Daz Spencer. Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe. Tracy Metcalfe and Frank Clayton (until March). *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch (until January, from March). Rhys (February to March). Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle and Pete Barton. Ross Barton (from January). *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha, Nicola King, Lisa Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Lydia Hart. Frank Clayton (from April). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle. Gerry Roberts (until May) *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca and Lachlan White, Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (until January). *'Home James Haulage' - Robert Sugden and Jimmy King. *'Connelton Primary School' - Jessie Grant. *'Waterhouse International' - Joe Tate, Graham Foster and Jimmy King. Debbie Dingle (January only). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club Awards' *Soap of the Year: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Actor: Ryan Hawley (Winner) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Michael Parr (Nominee), Ryan Hawley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Emma Atkins (Nominee) * Greatest Soap Moment: Hotten Bypass Crash (2016) (Winner) * Villain of the Year: Gillian Kearney (Nominee) * Best Male Dramatic Performance: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Female Dramatic Performance: Natalie J Robb (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Who Killed Emma? (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Winner) * Best Onscreen Partnership: Ned Porteous and Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Cain and Faith Flashback (Episode 7992 (17th November 2017)) (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Sally Dexter (Nominee) * Scene of the Year: Emma meets her fate (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2018